


Variations in Perfection

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Humiliation, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Omegas are not a natural occurrence, they're made when an alpha is forced to submit and takes another alpha's cum. Sometimes they have to be knotted more than once for the change to be complete.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 371





	Variations in Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh my failed ABO event fic since I didn't finish in time This, I think, will be a three parts but I didn't want to wait until I did all three parts to post. This way, I can start dividing my time for other events 😱
> 
> Full Prompt: [Preferred tags: non/dub-con, body transformation, humiliation/degradation] Omegas are not a natural occurrence, they're made when an alpha is forced to submit and takes another alpha's cum. Sometimes they have to be knotted more than once for the change to be complete.
> 
> [(Tumblr link)](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/622030241568817152/starker-smut-variations-in-perfections)  
> 

Tony's consciousness drifts in and out.

It's a haze of color and sounds, blurred images that make no sense except for one thing.

Peter's face comes in and out of focus. He looks… worried and that causes a ping of worry to spark up in Tony's chest.

"I–" His mouth is dry, so dry… It almost hurts to talk and his tongue feels dumb and too fat in his mouth.

He's disoriented and confused. He reaches a hand out towards Peter, his mind trying to grasp logic _(What's happening? Why am I like this? Was I… drugged…?)_ but it slips between his fingers, one elusive thought after another.

He feels a pinch and his head turns in an attempt to track it. It feels like slow motion. His eyes don't follow the movement so it takes a moment longer to see it. It takes another moment to focus and recognize the little syringe, depressed, stuck in his arm. And the fingers holding it...Peter's hand… connected to his wrist… to his arm… to his concerned face.

"Pete…?"

Tony's voice cracks. He doesn't know if he even manages to say the other alpha's name but when he slumps forward, it's Peter's arms that catch him.

He's surrounded by the younger man's scent, a pungent scent. Too alpha. His nose scrunches up, puffs of air being expelled in an attempt to get rid of that scent. It should rile up Tony's own instincts but his mind is too drugged up– fucked up to register the faint growling in his head.

He's trained his stupid alpha brain to ignore other alphas because they live in a civilized society. Couldn't have alphas snapping and growling at each other… Especially when Peter is an alpha, too.

"I got you, Mr. Stark," Peter tells him and his arms tighten around him.

Yeah… Yeah, the kid will keep him safe. Peter's a good kid like that. Such a good kid…

Tony sinks into the darkness.

* * *

His head feels like it's stuffed full of cotton balls.

There's a creaking sound, wood groaning under duress.

His body makes all its complaints known once he has more than one brain cell booting up and online.

His arms hurt. His knees ache. His stomach is digging into a padded bench as his body is being rocked forward. The rocking motion makes his head spin.

Tony's being fucked. Every alpha instinct screams in protest, in denial. He's an _alpha_!

He groans, body jerking violently in protest but stronger hands hold him viciously in place. Whoever has him is like a dog with a bone, relentless, and fucking savagely with an outcome in mind. Strong hips slap against his ass, harsh and unforgiving as a thick alpha cock spears into him, sloppy with wetness.

"Mr. Stark…"

Tony freezes, all attempts to struggle shocked out of him.

"Mm?!" The cloth tied around his mouth makes it impossible to speak but his disbelief and indignation are clear.

"Didn't know when you'd wake up…"

Peter's hands turn gentle, leaving the bruises on his hips as he presses tight against Tony's back. Tony can feel the younger alpha's hot skin, sweat damp and bare against his own. Even then, Peter's hips don't stop in their harsh rhythm. He continues to hump forward, easing his cock in and out by only a few inches inside of Tony's body.

It feels so… intimate. It's _wrong_.

"Alpha…" Peter groans into his ear. "Oh, fuck, alpha… You feel so good…"

Tony shakes his head in denial and tries to buck away. How long has he been unconscious? How long had Peter been doing this…? The questions nearly overwhelm him but his mind quiets, going sharp with observation.

Peter nips at his ear then kisses down his heated neck. Tony growls when he gets near his mating gland but the younger alpha ignores it. Peter seals his mouth over the sensitive area, sucking harshly until Tony groans, high pitched and distressed, body jerking violently at the sparks of pleasure it brings.

It feels bruised and tender, much more than it should be for such a gentle bite. Has Peter already marked him there…?

The young alpha pulls away and gives a sigh of contentment. His hips slow and Tony can feel every inch that sinks into him. His entire body acknowledges it, muscles aching fiercely and his hole spread uncomfortably wide.

Whatever lube the kid used is slick and slippery. He's used an abundant amount and that, at least, is something Tony's grateful for even when he knows he shouldn't be grateful at all. He can feel it dripping down his thighs, warm and sticky…

He can still stop this.

An alpha fucking another alpha happens over dominance fights. It's a given. But dominance fights usually only happen once between a pair and rarely ever again. Between two strong alphas… probably more. It was Tony's mistake for not acknowledging Peter's strength even though he's been witness to it time and time again.

Alphas fucking other alphas were dangerous. Alpha cum was… Bad. Bad for other alphas. It was like an aphrodisiac to omegas… And to other alphas… It could be just as addicting. Because alphas weren't safe from other alphas… Omegas weren't always born omegas… Sometimes they were alphas who were caught unaware, alphas who were bitched into omegas.

Tony's heart stutters at the thought but he reigns his traitorous thoughts back into line. There's no point in frightening himself.

He still has the chance to get out of this.

He could… He could acknowledge Peter as the more dominant alpha. Sometimes, that's all another alpha wants from Tony. Acknowledgment. Tony hasn't been caught unaware since he was just newly presented.

He hadn't thought Peter as the type… But then again, it's Tony's mistake for assuming, right? So he's being mounted… By his protege who was clever enough to catch Tony unaware. He _is_ the more dominant alpha then.

Tony can still stop this from going too far.

More muffled moans and more tosses of his head, his body shaking as he tugs on the bonds. They all clue Peter in on Tony's desire to talk. The gag is tugged down and Tony pants, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows down the humiliation.

"Alpha," Tony rasps. He licks his dry lips and pushes himself to continue. He has to know the situation and what he's dealing with. "C-Condom…?"

If Peter's using a condom, then– fine. That's fine. The younger alpha could take it as far as he wants. Tony wouldn't be in danger of being turned as long as Peter doesn't dose him up with potent alpha cum.

He shudders when he feels Peter smile against his nape. He feels teeth press gently there, the sharp points of alpha fangs threatening to break skin. Mark him up like an omega...

"No."

It's barely a whisper but with his ears straining as hard as they are, Tony hears it. It's crucial information and the older alpha crushes down the humiliation that tries to rise. It's information he needs and even though it's not favorable news– Tony knows he can persuade the younger alpha.

Who would want an older omega? Omegas are supposed to be soft and dainty with cute little cocklets. Turned older alphas aren't like that at all, though some have shown favorable results. Bitched alphas have cocks that were still too large and bodies that weren't as small and petite as the ideal omega.

Tony is letting fear rule his mind. Peter wouldn't want a bitched alpha like him. This is just– just a dominance play and Tony just has to grit his teeth and bear it.

Even with that certainty fixed in his mind, Tony murmurs, "Pull out, okay? You gotta– Gotta pull out, okay, Peter…?"

He's accepted this and his head hangs low. It's not so bad– It's not that bad. The betrayal part of it stings more than the way Peter's cock stretches him past what his body can take.

Peter stills behind him. The thrusts have slowed until he's at a standstill with his alpha cock buried only partially inside of Tony's ass. Tony thinks– _Oh, thank God, Peter's done with it._

That very through is driven out of him as the younger alpha shoves his cock home with a dirty groan.

"Oh!" Tony yelps.

His body shakes from the impact of Peter's hips crashing into his ass and he writhes in the younger alpha's arms, twisting and turning, trying to ease the assault being brought upon him.

"Ohh–!" The older alpha cries again when Peter doesn't stop.

The boy is intent, fucking into him with quick and harsh rabbit thrusts. He's barely pulling away now and he's– fuck, he's rutting. He's following those cursed base instincts that urge all alphas to breed, to _knot_ …

"Peter! Peter, don't– Oh, fuck, Peter, don't…!" Tony babbles even when the younger man's cock brushes right against that sweet spot of his.

Traitorous pleasure shoots up his spine, forbidden and uninvited. He gasps and groans, barely hanging on but desperately doing so because he needs– his eyes threaten to roll to the back of his head. Pleasure sings, drowns out every logical thought.

"Oh, God, guhhh–" Tony doesn't even realize he's panting, breathless little litanies as Peter has his way.

The young alpha sets his teeth against Tony's mating gland and each thrust has the sharp points scraping over sensitive skin. Tony whines even more, a sad, pathetic sound but he's being dominated. Dominated and fucked into submission by his protege…

It shouldn't feel as good as it does but Peter seems to know what he's doing. He's relentless in stimulating that spot inside of Tony's body, convincing him with his cock that maybe… maybe being Peter's omega bitch wouldn't be a bad gig after all.

It's a betrayal even worse than the one Peter deals him, a betrayal of his own mind and a terrifying foreshadowing of what's to come.

Tony pants desperately, still trying in vain to convince the younger alpha that this isn't what he wants. He can't give in!

"Pete…! You can't– can't…! Oh, God…!" Tony cries out. The boy's knot is inflating and his body clenches down on it.

It's all biology. His own alpha body is fighting against this, the growls rough up his throat amidst all the soft cries. Peter's already changing him up inside… Even precum is enough to make an alpha more inclined to be bitched, given how much alphas leak during sex.

And Peter's bare inside him…

"Almost done," Peter pants before sucking harshly on Tony's mating gland. The older alpha cries out like he's been dealt a blow. He tosses his head, trying to get Peter to stop but Peter only presses even harder, digs his claws in deeper. "Almost– Mr. Stark! So close… so close, sir… Ughh, I can't…!"

The knot… Tony groans because he can feel its presence inside him. It's growing larger and larger… Tugging on his fucked open hole with every thrust, making its existence known. Peter's intentions are clear but Tony's still in denial.

"Pull out, kid," Tony murmurs raggedly. Even when he feels Peter's knot slipping in and out of him, he tries. "Pull out…"

"Can't– I can't," Peter hisses.

The thrusts turn brutal and the bench groans under their weight. Peter holds Tony's hips in place, humping against him like he wants to fuck Tony right through the bench. He feels like his very bones creak under the pressure of Peter's hands.

Tony closes his eyes, bound hands squeezing into fists. Peter's moans of pleasure have his ears burning red. Some part inside him whispers how good Tony's doing… How good he's making his alpha feel by letting him fuck him…

_Good…_

_A good omega…_

Tears burn in his eyes. Denial serves no purpose and will only make it worse. Tony draws in ragged breath after ragged breath, tears burning hot trails down his cheeks. He's thought about alphas who've been turned, pitied them when they seem to lose recollection of what they'd been.

He never expected that siren's call to sound like his own voice. Logical thoughts fragment and rearrange. His very being is being remade.

Tony cries out when the knot tugs painfully at his rim. It's too large to pull out and Peter groans shamelessly as he shoves it back in, triumphant in the successful breeding. It feels like the very breath is being knocked out of him to make space for it.

"Here it comes…!" Peter pants against his ear. "Gonna fill you up, Mr. Stark… Make you… mine… Make you… my perfect omega..."

Peter's cock only grows harder inside him and Tony whimpers when he starts to shoot. His insides are being flooded with heat. Another alpha has knotted him, fucked him in submission and now, Peter's taken that last step.

As though in apology, Peter runs his hands over Tony's ravaged body. Gentle and soft. Loving.

His cock pulses on and on, spurting load after load into Tony's insides and that moment that the older alpha has dreaded finally occurs.

"Ah…" It's the quietest sound Tony's ever made but Peter hears it. A soft exhale, a discovery…

The alpha cum being pumped inside him soothes his abused body. The components, the addictive element in alpha cum that gets another alpha so loopy and out of focus… It soaks in every available crevice, changing things inside him at a biological and neurological level.

The pleasure comes just as quickly and it leaves him breathless and panting in an entirely different way.

Saliva floods Tony's mouth but he's too caught up in pleasure to notice. The intrusion in his body no longer feels invasive, it's… comforting… His alpha's body on top of his, the weight, reassuring. And his insides feel so warm...

"That's it, Mr. Stark…" Peter breathes and nuzzles against his hair. "That's it… Feels good, doesn't it… You feel good to me too, Mr. Stark… so good…"

"Peter…" Tony sighs, drool slipping from the corner of his lips. "What did you do…?"

The boy's hands wander over his body and the word to describe it floats up to the forefront of his mind. It's not gentle or loving… It's an assessment.

"What I had to…" Peter says gently. "Couldn't lose you, Mr. Stark… Had to make a move…"

His hands dip between the older alpha's legs and he pumps Tony's deflated alpha cock. He gets him hard enough that Tony's hips twitch into the touch, desperate for more pleasure.

"That's it, Mr. Stark… Milk the knot… ah… fuck…" Peter groans when Tony's body squeezes down on his cock. "Can't wait till you do it by yourself…"

Tony groans when Peter brings him off. It doesn't even feel as good as it normally would. His knot doesn't pop and Tony only has to wonder why when Peter reveals the reason.

Peter drags his cum wet hand lower and presses in that forbidden area, right behind his balls. His own cum is smeared there…

"Can't wait till your omega hole comes in…" Peter murmurs. "How many more knots, do y'think, Mr. Stark…"

 _How many…_ Tony doesn't know.

"This was three…" Peter reveals while stimulating where his omega hole would be. "Three… You took three knots so well, Mr. Stark…"

The revelation only numbs Tony up even more… Peter has knotted him three times, twice while he was unconscious. This was his intention all along.

Tony was literally fucked before he even woke up. And his body's responses make sense now. The extreme rollercoaster ride, his instincts warring between fighting against Peter's actions versus taking it like a good omega for his alpha. His instincts are waning, the alpha giving way to the omega being made inside him.

"Again, Mr. Stark… Gonna do it again and again…" Peter promises him, "And when your omega hole is ready, I'll knot there, too… Gotta jumpstart your heat. All the articles say a newly turned omega should have their heat within the first week… It's better for you..."

It's too much… too much… Tony sinks back into the darkness and lets the change come over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
